Valentines Day (M)
Outline Of The Movie Valentine's Day is a 2010 American romantic comedy film. Couples celebrate the most romantic holiday, Valentines Day. Plot It is Valentine's Day and florist Reed Bennett proposes to his girlfriend Morley Clarkson, who accepts. Reed’s closest friends, Alfonso Rodriguez and Julia Fitzpatrick, aren't surprised when Morley changes her mind and leaves Reed the same day. On an airplane to Los Angeles, Kate Hazeltine, a captain in the U.S. Army on a one-day leave, befriends Holden Wilson. When the plane lands and Kate has to wait hours for the taxi, Holden offers his limousine, which Kate accepts. Julia, an elementary school teacher, has fallen in love with Dr. Harrison Copeland, but does not know that he is married to Pamela. Harrison tells her that he needs to go to San Francisco for a business trip. Wanting to surprise him, Julia also flies to San Francisco, despite Reed's warnings. Julia finds out that he is married and gets the name of the restaurant where he and his wife will be dining that evening. The restaurant's owner allows her to dress as a waitress, and Julia makes a scene at the restaurant, making Pamela suspicious. One of Julia’s students, Edison, orders flowers from Reed, to be sent to his teacher. Julia suggests to Edison to give the flowers to a girl named Rani in his class who has a crush on him. Edison's babysitter Grace Smart is planning to lose her virg***ty to her boyfriend Alex Franklin. The planned encounter goes awry when Grace's mother discovers a naked Alex in Grace's room, rehearsing a song he wrote for Grace. Edison’s grandparents, Edgar and Estelle Paddington are facing the troubles of a long marriage. Estelle admits to Edgar about an affair she had with one of his business partners. Although she is deeply sorry, Edgar is very upset. Grace’s high school friends, Willy Harrington and Felicia Miller, are experiencing the freshness of new love, and have agreed to wait to have s*x. Sean Jackson, a closeted g*y professional football player, is contemplating the end of his career with his publicist Kara Monahan and his agent Paula Thomas. Kara is organizing her annual "I Hate Valentine's Day" party, but becomes interested in sports reporter Kelvin Moore, who was ordered to do a Valentine's Day report by his boss Susan Moralez, and who shares Kara's hatred of the holiday. Paula has hired a new receptionist named Liz Curran, who dates mail-room clerk Jason Morris. Jason is shocked when Liz turns out to be moonlighting as a phone sex operator. Liz explains that she is only doing this because she has a $100,000 student loan to pay off. Jason is upset, but eventually reconciles with her after seeing Edgar forgive Estelle. Sean comes out on national television, and Holden, Sean's lover, goes back to him. Kate goes home to greet her son Edison. Willy drops Felicia off at home after a date and they kiss. Kelvin and Kara hang out at Kelvin's news station where they later kiss. Alfonso dines with his wife, and Grace and Alex agree to wait to have s*x. Edgar and Estelle redo their marriage vows, Harrison eats pizza alone after Pamela leaves him, and Morley tries to call Reed, while Julia and Reed begin a romantic relationship. Cast Jessica Alba as Hannah Morley Clarkson Valentines day cover.jpg|Valentine's Day Movie Cover Morley Clarkson.jpg|Morley Clarkson Susan1.jpg|Susan Kara Monahan.jpg|Kara Monahan Holden Wilson.jpg|Holden Wilson Sean Jackson.jpg|Sean Jackson Dr. Harrison Copeland.jpg|Dr. Harrison Copeland Edgar Paddington.jpg|Edgar Paddington Kelvin Moore.jpg|Kelvin Moore Julia Fitzpatrick.jpg|Julia Fitzpatrick Jason Morris.jpg|Jason Morris Liz Curran.jpg|Liz Curran Alex Franklin.jpg|Alex Franklin Reed Bennett.jpg|Reed Bennett Paula Thomas.jpg|Paula Thomas Willy Harrington.jpg|Willy Harrington Alfonso Rodriguez.jpg|Alfonso Rodriguez Estelle Paddington.jpg|Estelle Paddington Grace Smart.jpg|Grace Smart Cpt. Kate Hazeltine.jpg|Cpt. Kate Hazeltine Edison Hazeltine.jpg|Edison Hazeltine Felicia Miller.jpg|Felicia Miller Kathy Bates as Olivia Susan Morales Jessica Biel as Claire Kara Monahan Bradley Cooper as Holden John Wilson Eric Dane as Sean Patrick Jackson Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Harrison Robert Copeland Héctor Elizondo as Edgar Thomas Paddington Jamie Foxx as Kelvin Francis Moore Jennifer Garner as Ingrid Julia Fitzpatrick Topher Grace as Jason Oliver Morris Anne Hathaway as Mary Elizabeth Curran Carter Jenkins as Alexander John Franklin Ashton Kutcher as Reed Bennett Queen Latifah as Hayley Paula Thomas Taylor Lautner as William T. Harrington George Lopez as Alfonso Jose Rodriguez Shirley MacLaine as Katherine Estelle Paddington Emma Roberts as Malina Grace Smart Julia Roberts as Cpt. Louise Katherine Hazeltine Bryce Robinson as Edison Nigel Hazeltine Taylor Swift as Victoria Felicia Miller Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:M Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship Category:Drama